Un farce pour sorcier de plus, ou bien plus?
by PtitePoudlarienne
Summary: Aimer n'est pas chose aisée, mais aimée l'un des jumeaux Weasley l'est sans doute encore moins. Aprés tous le smensonges et les fraces commises, comment peut on arriver à baser une confiance?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Une farce de plus pour sorcier, ou bien plus?**

 **Auteur: PtitePoudlarienne**

 **Genre: Romance/ Humour/ Action/ Aventure**

 **Couple principal: Hermione Granger/ Fred Weasley**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling. L'histoire se situe lors de la dernière année des jumeaux à Poudlard.**

 **Résumé: Aimer n'est pas chose aisée, aimer un Weasley encore moins, mais qu'en est il lorsqu'il s'agit d'un des deux jumeaux? Eux qui sont toujours à rigoler. Arrivera t'elle à le croire aprés toutes les farces et les mensonges qui seront proférés?**

 **Une farce de plus pour sorcier ou bien plus ?**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Il restait trois jours avant la rentrée et comme à son habitude, le Terrier était sans dessus dessous. Voir même d'avantage que d'habitude finalement. Les jumeaux étaient enfermés dans leurs chambres depuis plusieurs heures, testant bon nombres de nouvelles inventions pour leur dernière année, faisant crier Mrs Weasley à tout bout de champs.

Charlie était revenu exceptionnellement pour la fin des vacances, Percy était également présent, le nez plongé sous une tonne de papier dans sa chambre hurlant après ses frères quand il ne trouvait plus la bonne feuille . Ron et Harry s'entraînaient dehors au Quidditch. Ce jour là, Ginny et sa mère étaient parties et le matin pour faire des courses de dernières minutes, Mr Weasley travaillait. Laissant les garçons seuls à la maison.

La dernière personne manquante, arriva ce jour là par un portoloin, une brosse à cheveux que Ginny avait hélas oubliée dans la salle de bain, au moment même où l'un des deux jumeaux, nu comme Adam, s'appétait à entrer sous la douche. En apercevant son ami, la jeune fille sourit d'abord avant de prendre en conte sa nudité et de se figer sur place. Fred, encore de dos ne vit pas tout de suite Hermione, mais en s'entant un regard le détaillé, il se retourna dévoilant ainsi tout son corps à la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui devient très vite rouge comme une tomate quand son regard descendit plus de plus en plus bas. Elle détourna vite la tête en voyant l'état d'excitation du jeune homme.

En effet, Frederick Weasley avait fait un fantasme assez troublant une semaine aupravant dans lequel l'amie de son petit frère était présente. Fantasme qui se déroulait dans la dite salle de bain.

"Est ce que tu pourrais … euh... te couvrir, tenta piteusement Hermione, le regard fixé sur le mur à sa droite. Faisant aussitôt sortir le jeune homme de son état second. Rapidement il enfile un peignoir qu'il noua difficilement autour de sa taille.

Hermione, je suis heureux de te voir, sourit-il charmeur. Même si c'est dans mon plus simple appareil, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, rigola t-il."

La jeune femme piquât du fard et sortie tant bien que mal de la salle de bain en s'y reprenant à deux reprises pour ouvrir la porte, sous le rire hilare du jeune homme. C'est comme une furie qu'elle se ruât dans la chambre de Ginny, croisant au passage George sans s'en rendre conte.

Ce dernier avait bien vu le teint rouge de cette dernière, mais également la pièce d'où elle était sortit en trombe, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il avait enfin trouver une façon d'embarrasser ce petit rat de bibliothèque. La journée commençait à merveille se dit il.

De son coté, Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre conte de ce qui venait de se produire, elle avait l'un des jumeaux nu. Nu et excité. Et le pire c'est qu'elle était incapable de déterminer lequel c'était. C'est les mains de plaquées sur ses joues, qu'elle constata avec horreur qu'elle avait était très loin de ne pas aimer la vue, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme était grand et carré, la silhouette finement taillé, elle avait vu les muscles bougés sous sa peau quand il c'était retourné vers elle. Et ses yeux verts, mon dieu, combien elle souhaita que ce soit Fred et en même temps elle espérait grandement que ce ne fut guère le cas. Depuis l'année dernière elle s'était découvert une attirance pour l'un des deux jumeaux, attirance qu'elle avait prit dans un premier temps pour un intérêt purement scientifique mais qu'elle avait bien dut redéfinir d'attirance d'ordre sentimentale quand elle s'était aperçut que l'effet n'était tout d'abord pas le même quand elle était en présence de George mais aussi à cause des pointes de douleurs que ressentait son cœur quand elle le voyait draguer et embrasser d'autres filles.

Elle dut ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et se mettre à défaire ses affaires pour évacuer cet épisode de son esprit. Elle aperçut Ron et Harry sur leur balais et leur fit de grand signe, le sauveur fut le premier à arriver à hauteur de la fenêtre.

"Hermione !

Harry, sourit la jeune fille, vous m'avez tellement tous manquer."

cet instant Ron arriva, il était retourné prendre sa sœur qui venait d'arrivé avec Mrs Weasley grâce à la voiture que Arthur avait modifié, cette dernière sauta dans sa chambre prendre son amie dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à parler de tout et de rien, se racontant leurs vacances. Les Weasley étaient parti quelques jours en Roumanie voir Charlie et ce dernier était revenu avec eux pour le reste de la semaine. Harry lui avait passé l'été a subir le courroux de son oncle et sa tante, ainsi que les caprices de son cousin Dudley. Hermione leur raconta qu'elle était retournée à Londres avec ses parents pour un séminaire de dentistes.

Quand les garçons allèrent se changer, la jeune femme fit s'assoiere son amie sur son lit.

"Ginny il faut que je te parle de toute urgence de quelque chose.

Dis moi tout 'Mione, je t'écoute.

Et bien voilà, tu sais tu avais laisser le portoloin dans la salle de bain...

Oui, confirma le rousse.

Quand je suis arrivée il y avait un de tes frères dans la salle de bain.

Lequel ?

Un des jumeaux, mais je ne saurais guère te dire lequel des deux.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, si il y avait bien une personne qui arriver le mieux à distinguer ses deux frères c'était bien Hermione, il fallait qu'il est quelque chose de très important qui ait pu la distraire à ce moment là pour qu'elle ne sache déterminé lequel des deux était ce.

Et ?

Il était complètement nu, finit par achevé la brune, ses joues ayant retrouvées une jolie teinte rouge.

C'est pas vrai ?! S'écriât la cadette.

Si aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance."

C'est à ce moment que Mrs Weasley les interrompit pour leur dire que le repas était prêts. Bien que soucieuse à l'idée de croisé les jumeaux, Hermione descendit en souriant. En croisant Charlie, son stress baissa d'un niveau, ils échangèrent quelques mots avant d'arrivé dans le salon.

Hermione ma chérie, la saluât Mrs Weasley en serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Tout va bien ? Tu as bien voyagé ? Et tes parents ?

Voilà pourquoi Hermione aimait autant venir au Terrier, tout le monde ici était si gentil, si chaleureux, avec enthousiasme elle répondit à Molly ainsi qu'au diverse question de son mari sur le moldu. Néanmoins, elle se crispa au moment de prendre place à table, en effet la dernière place disponible se trouvait être entre les jumeaux, juste en face de Harry. C'est tendu comme un piquet qu'elle prit place entre les deux frères. Aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes placèrent leurs bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et se penchèrent sur ses oreilles pour lui murmurer à voix basse.

"Alors comme ça on est devenu une petit voyeuse Herminionne ?" Commença l'un des deux.

"La vue t'as plue au moins ?" Continua le second.

La jeune fille piqua un fard monstre, elle pouvait sentir les sourires effleurer sa peau, l'un des deux profita d'un moment inattention de tous les autres membres de la famille pour mordiller le lobe de la jeune femme.

"Ma chère Hermione...", commença l'un des deux

"Je crois bien que tu vas devenir...", poursuivit le deuxième

"Notre nouvelle distraction...", acheva le premier.

Cette nuit là, miss Granger ne dormit pas, trop perturbée par la vision de ce corps nu mais aussi par les dires des deux jumeaux.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre des jumeaux, une autre personne ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Fred, celui qui fut nu devant la petite Griffondors, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir comme juste « la meilleure amie de son petit frère ». Il y avait d'abord eu ce rêve, ce fantasme où elle débarquait dans la salle de bain, l'embrassait avec passion et faisait glisser la serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille par terre. Et il avait fallut qu'elle arrive dans la salle de bain quand il était nu, qu'elle promène ses yeux partout sur son corps. Et par la barbe de Merlin, il avait surtout fallut qu'elle change autant pendant les vacances. Hermione n'avait plus de rien de la jeune fille qu'il avait quitter à la gare de King Cross au début des vacances. Même si elle restait la même, physiquement, elle avait bien changée. Ses cheveux étaient à présent plus disciplinés, moins rêches et paraissaient atrocement doux. Et ce short et ce top moldu qu'elle portait aujourd'hui avait fait apparaître ce qu'il ne voyait pas sous ses robes de sorcières. Une poitrine parfaite, une taille fille, un cou demandant juste à être embrasser, un fessier à damné... Putain, il était atteins. Hermione Granger venait de passée du stade de meilleure amie et amoureuse de son frère au fantasme vivant de Fred. Il secoua la tête, mais à quoi donc était il entrain de pensé, Ron était amoureux d'elle, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et puis Lundi il retrouverait Alicia, sa petite amie. Oui et cette lubie disparaîtrait pour de bon. Car après tout ce n'était que ça : une lubie.

C'était se dont il essayer de se convaincre en tout cas. Et c'est sur ce point qu'il finit par s'endormir, même si il devait bien l'avouer, Hermione était bien mieux que Alicia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Bien qu'elle eut dormi comme un loir, son cœur rata plusieurs battements quand Ginny la réveilla. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne souhaitait ne pas se lever en étant chez les Weasley. Les jumeaux l'avait mise en garde hier, cette semaine allait être très longue et Merlin seul savait si cela ne continuerait pas une fois à Poudlard.

Avec difficultés et seulement après plusieurs appels d'une Ginny visiblement déjà prête et en bas, que Hermione finit par se lever.

Elle prit bien soin de vérifier à trois reprise que le couloir était vide, elle pris ses affaires et s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain après avoir vérifié que cette dernières était bien vide aussi.

Sachant que les jumeaux pouvaient transplaner à tout moment, elle fit un brin de toilette rapide, s'habilla avec une combishort noire qu'elle avait acheter avec sa mère au début des vacances et fila aussi sec dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Puis elle fonça tête baisser dans le couloir.

Elle aurait mieux fait de revérifier avant de foncer, Fred et George se trouvaient tous deux de part et d'autres du couloir au même niveau, soit un peu moins de 3 mètres avant les escaliers.

Hermione marmona un bonjour expéditif en tentant des les dépasser. Effort vain, les couloirs étant étroits, les jumeaux s'en servirent pour la serrer entre leurs deux corps, l'un se retrouvant face à elle et l'autre complètement collé dans son dos. Ce dernier lui mordilla l'oreille avant de mumurer :

"Bha alors Mione, c'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à ces jumeaux préférés ?"

"Je viens de vous dire bonjour", fait elle valoir, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Elle sentit celui dans son dos sourire contre son cou.

"Regardes mon pauvre double en face de toi, il est tout dépiter de pas avoir eu un bisou."

"Un bisous ?" Répéta t elle tout aussi surprise que choquée.

Au même instant, la voix de Ginny appelant Hermione se fit de nouveau entendre.

"Voila ce que l'on va faire, reprit celui derrière elle. Si tu nous embrasse, on te laisse passer. Sinon on reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que Ginny perde patience et au vu de son timbre cela ne devrait pas tarder et cette dernière appellera toute la maison en nous trouvant ainsi."

Fred, face à Hermione ne disait rien depuis le début, son frère l'ayant convaincu de coincer Hermione avant les escaliers pour la faire rougir et l'embêter un peu. A aucun moment il n'avait penser que son frère pousserai le jeu si loin. Mais pire encore, il aimait la situation actuelle et espérait violemment qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Il eut mentalement envie de se gifler, à peine l'avait il sentit contre lui que toutes ses bonnes résolutions étaient parties en fumée, tout comme l'image d'Alicia et de Ron. Seul les lèvres de la jeune fille était présentes.

Il vit alors son frère embrasser la jeune femme dans le cou et cette dernière frissonner.

"Alors que décides tu Mione ?" Reprit George.

Il lu de la colère dans les yeux de cette dernière mais aussi de la résignation, elle ne voulait visiblement pas qu'on la trouve avec eux. Cette simple pensée le blessa.

De son coté, Hermione était entrain de rassemblée le peu de force qu'elle avait dans cet état de fébrilité. Qui que ce soit celui face à elle, elle se colla plus fortement contre lui tout en glissant sa main dans sa nuque. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa doucement ces lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis. Quand les lèvres de ce dernier commencèrent à remuer contre les siennes pour approfondir le baiser, elle recula vivement, se retourna et fit de même avec le second jumeau, qui contrairement à son frère, pensa à refermer ses bras autour de la jeune fille à fin de ne pas la laisser s'échapper avant d'avoir approfondi cet échange. Ce fut seulement quand elle céda et que sa langue franchit les lèvres d'Hermione pour aller caresser sa langue à elle, qui la relâcha.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la sorcière pour descendre presque en courant les escaliers alors que Ginny l'appelait une fois de plus.

Elle saisit cette dernière par le bras, lança rapidement un « urgence vestimentaire » et transplana dans une des cabines d'essayage d'une boutique de Londres.

Au même moment les deux jumeau arrivèrent dans la cuisine, tout content d'eux, bien que l'un des deux semblait d'avantage perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, quand le baiser avec George c'était prolongé, Fred avait été pris d'une violente envie de l'arracher à son jumeau. De la jalousie direz vous ? Impossible, Fred Weasley n'avait jamais était jaloux et ne le serait jamais, pour personne. Cela voulait dire aimer la personne, être attaché à elle et lui donner le pouvoir de vous détruire. Il aimait Alicia, il savait qu'il serrait triste si il la perdait, mais elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir sur lui. Quand une fois il l'avait surprise à embrasser un Serdaigle, il avait juste rigoler.

Il prit place à table, bien déterminé à oublier tout ça. Hermione était pour Ron. Il allait devoir clarifier certains points avec George si ce dernier voulait continuer à embêter la jeune femme.

"Bha où est Hermione ?" Demanda innocemment George.

"Une affaire de shopping il semble", grommela Ron.

"Et Ginny ?"

"Partit avec. Si tu veux mon avis, elle m'évite."

"Pourquoi donc Hermione t'éviterai t-elle Ron ?" Demande Harry.

"Elle est intelligente Harry", commença à geindre le roux." Elle à tout compris, comme à son habitude et elle est gênée de se retrouver face à moi maintenant, c'est forcément ça, elle serait pas partit sans nous dire bonjour sinon."

"Un problème de fille est plus urgent que le reste frérot", commenta George.

"T'en fais pas Ronnie, elle à rien remarquée", enchaîna Fred.

"Si vous le dites..."

La conversation finit par dévier sur les sélection de Quidditch de la rentrée. Donnant iansi envie aux garçons de s'y remettre et ce fut armée de leur balais qu'ils déferlèrent dans le jardin à toute vitesse.

De leur coté les filles avaient finit par s'asseoir à un café, après avoir fait quelque folie, qui calmèrent un tant soit peu l'état de folie dans lequel Hermione était plongée depuis le début de matinée. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait embrassée les jumeaux mais surtout elle avait embrassée Fred. Et à cette simple pensée, son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade.

"Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Mione ?"

"Jumeaux". Fut tout ce que la brune arriva à répondre.

"Qu'on ils encore fait ces deux là ?"

"Baisers...forcés...voulait pas...Ron...ils...je"

"Toi tu es atteinte ma belle. Bon reprenons calmement, les jumeaux t'ont forcé à les embrasser c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui..."

"Tu voulais pas que Ron vous vois car il est amoureux de toi et que cela l'aurait blessé ?"

"Oui..."

"Bon jusque là je comprends bien mais il y a une chose que tu ne m'as pas encore dites. Est ce que ça t'as plu ?"

"Ginny !" S'exclama Hermione, les joues en feux. "Je viens de te dire que j'ai embrassé tes deux frères alors qu'un autre de tes frères est amoureux de moi et tout ce que tu veux savoir c'est si j'ai aimé ça ?!"

"Bien sur ! Hermione, Ron est mon frère mais tu ne m'as jamais fais par de quelconque sentiments amoureux envers lui, tout le monde sait qu'il t'aime et ils s'attendent tous à ce que tu l'aime en retour mais ça ne sert à rien de forcer les choses, ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué que ce n'était réciproque. Même si au début il y avait certains signes, il n'y a plus rien maintenant. Bon répond moi maintenant, c'était comment ? Lequel embrasse le mieux ?"

"Ginny ce sont de tes frères que l'on parle tout de même..."

"Et alors ? Je veux savoir si leur réputation à Pourdlard est exagérée ou non, il y a pas de mal à ça si ?"

"Je n'ai même pas su les différencier..."

"Encore ? Ça fait deux fois Mione, avant tu arrivais bien par les différencier après quelques minutes à les observer..."

"Oui bha excuses moi mais quand les deux sont collés et je veux dire littéralement collés contre toi, ton cerveau n'est pas forcement apte à deviner qui est qui hein ?"

"Ils étaient donc collés contre toi hein ?" Sourit la rousse

"Oui bon hein..."

"Alors ?"

"C'était pas mal...l'un semblait plus timide que l'autre cependant", fit la brune songeuse.

"Vraiment ? Les connaissant c'est assez surprenant. M'enfin si tu veux mon avis ce devait être l'idée du moins timide alors. Quand ils sont lancés dans leurs idées ces deux là... ils peuvent aller loin...Je ne saurais pas te dire qui c'est cependant..."

"Des chaussures ?" Porposa Hermione pour en finir avec cette conversation quelque peu génante.

"Des chaussures !"

Au final, les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la journée entière dans les rues de Londres, Hermione en profita pour faire un tour dans plusieurs librairie, il lui fallait de la lecture et elle cherchait également un cahier en cuire relié. Ne trouvant pas le format souhaité, elle finit par se convaincre d'attendre jusqu'à la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-Lard, elle trouverait sans aucun doute ce qu'elle voulait là bas.

Elles trouvèrent le Terrier silencieux en rentrant. D'habitude, d'où qu'on soit dans la maison, on pouvait toujours entendre du bruit.

Ginny et Hermione surprises, se mirent à faire les chambres unes à unes, Percy s'était endormi dans sa pile de papier, il travaillait visiblement trop le pauvre. Les chambres de Ron et Harry et des jumeaux étaient désespérément vide. Elles trouvèrent au salon Mrs Weasley entrain de se faire un sang d'encre.

"Maman que ce passe t-il ?"

"Oh mes chéries vous êtes là, son ton semblait quelque peu soulagé, mais l'angoisse pouvait se lire sur ses traits. Il est arrivé un accident, les garçons ils...ils jouaient sur leur balais et... au Merlin comment cela a t-il pu se produire ?"

"Que s'est il passé Madame Weasley ?"

"Ron...Ron a chuté de son balais... il est à Sainte Mangouste, avec les autres..."

 **A suivre...**

 **Donnez moi vos impressions. La suite viendra sous peu en principe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Hermione faisait maintenant les cents pas dans le salon des Weasley. Mais quel imbécile, comment c'était il encore débrouillé celui là ?

Molly avait du les attendre en se rongeant les doigts, et elles pendant tout ce temps elles faisaient une journée shopping car elle s'était laissé déborder par ces émotions et ces pulsions à cause des jumeaux. Comment avait pu t-elle être aussi stupide ? Il fallait surveillé Ron, il lui arrivait toujours quelque chose.

« Il faut qu'on aille les voir immédiatement ! »

Bien que fébrile, Molly acquiesça et se releva rapidement, alla chercher son sac de poudre de cheminette. La jeune fille en pris une bonne poignée, cria presque le nom de sa destination et disparut dans un crépitement de flamme vertes.

Les médicomages leurs indiquèrent la chambre 213 où elles trouvèrent devant Arthur et les jumeaux, qui paraissaient serein. Hermione ne s'arrêtât même pas pour demander ce qu'il en était et entra en trombe dans la chambre, où elle découvrit Harry et Ron (dont le crâne était entouré d'un bandage), vautrés dans le lit entrain de parler Quidditch en se goinfrant de chocogrenouille.

« Ronald Billius Weasley ! » Commença à crier la brune. « Comment peux tu être là à te comporter normalement alors qu'on était toutes mortes d'inquiétude pour toi ?! »

« Mais Mione... »

« Tais toi ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! » Hurla t-elle en se jetant à son cou, les larmes aux yeux. « Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareil »

Le rouge au joues, le jeune rouge et or ne rajouta rien de plus, de peur de se faire encore crier dessus et enserra la jeune femme contre lui. Sous le plus grand sourire de son meilleur ami, et sans la savoir, le regard noir de ses frères aînés. Face à se sentiments encore écrasant, Fred sortit respirer l'air frais, il ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela le mettait aussi mal à l'aise, aussi énervé. Et il n'était pas sur de vouloir comprendre. Il fallait qu'il voit Alicia. Qu'il se change les idées. Aussi se transplana t-il chez elle.

Son double lui attendit que la jeune fille se décolle de son petit frère pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement. Il allait la ravoir entre ces bras avant ce soir. Pas question qu'il en soit autrement.

Ron lui était au comble du bonheur, sa douce Hermione s'était jetée sur lui, son parfum l'avait assaillit de toutes part. Voilà maintenant qu'ils rigolaient tous les trois avec Harry, pour un rien, comme à Poudlard.

Une médicomage arriva et demanda à ce que on laisse son patient se reposer pour ce soir, si tout aller bien cette nuit, il sortirait demain après quelque examens. Hermione déposa un baisers sur l'une de ses joues avant de partir.

Une fois rentrée, tous dînèrent dans une bonne ambiance malgré l'absence de deux membres de la famille. Voulant se vider la tête des derniers événements, Hermione s'éclipsa rapidement dans le jardin, une fois le repas terminé.

Contrairement à toute attente après les événements de la journée, la jeune femme avait à présent l'esprit plus léger, Ron allait bien et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'important à l'heure actuelle. Il n'en garderait aucune cicatrice, ce n'était au final qu'une légère commotion dut au choc. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'arbre centenaire se trouvant plus bas dans le jardin et s'allongea à son pied.

Aucuns nuages n'assombrissaient le ciel, demain serait une belle journée. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à écouter les bruits de la nuit l'entourant.

Elle ne l'entendit seulement pas arriver, elle su qu'il était là qu'en sentant sa chaleur contre son épaule gauche quand il s'assit à ses côtés.

Elle ne dit rien quand il l'a pris dans ses bras, pas plus qu'elle n'ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ou peut être ne voulait elle simplement pas que le moment ne cesse. Il l'attira au creux de ses bras, elle pouvait maintenant sentir son torse contre son dos, il était grand, bien que Ron et Harry aient grandit ce n'était pas eux, elle en mettrais sa main au feu. Mais qui d'autres ? Percy ? Charlie peut être ? Ou bien un des jumeaux ? Si oui, qui ?

Qu'importe pour ce soir, peut être chercherait elle à savoir demain, pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se laisser aller à cette chaleur, à cette étreinte. Sans jeu comme ce matin, sans provocation.

Elle sentit d'abord son souffle dans son cou puis ses lèvres contre, caressant sa peau sensible. Ses mains attrapèrent doucement son menton, la forçant à tourner son visage vers lui puis doucement des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était doux, c'était tendre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione voulut ouvrir ses yeux, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu voir qui se trouvait avec elle, un « pop » si caractéristique des transplanages retentit, elle se retrouva seule dans la nuit.

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, la froid qui la saisissait là où il l'avait touchée plus tôt lui prouvait que ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Elle prit le chemin du Terrier, à son arrivée tout était calme, avait elle était absente si longtemps ? Mr Weasley et Harry était en pleine discutions sur les voitures. Mrs Weasley devait s'être couchée, Hermione ne la vit ni dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. Elle fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche qui la détendit merveilleusement bien.

En sortant elle ne fit pas attention et buta contre quelqu'un.

« Pardon » s'excusa t-elle.

« Non c'est à moi de m'excuser 'Mione, je pensais que la salle de bain était vide »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Fred, les cheveux en batailles, des traces de rouges aux lèvres dans le cou ainsi que ce qu'elle devinait être un suçon à moitié cacher par le col de sa chemise.

« Visiblement tu as passé une bonne soirée » fit elle sarcastique en le laissant en plan au milieu du couloir.

Bonne soirée...bonne soirée grommela Fred, pas si bonne que ça en fait. A peine avait il mit les pieds chez Alicia que cette dernière s'était jeter à son cou, complètement saoule. Elle était dans un état pitoyable. Son mascara avait coulé avec ses larmes, son rouges n'avait plus rien de régulier et bavait sur sa joue et son menton. Elle lui avait fait mal en le marquant au cou et avait chercher à s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Même si il était venu dans un premier temps pour cela, il avait vite changer d'avis et avait cherché à la calmer. Elle avait finit par éclater en sanglot dans ses bras. Son petit Serdaigle l'avait quitter pour une autre.

Il avait passer la soirée entre mouchoir, larmes et crème glacées. Alicia étant une sang mélée, elle avait grandit chez les moldues.

Ce fut avec un grand plaisir qu'il avait regagner la chaleur du Terrier, même si il avait n'avait pas pensait trouver encore quelqu'un d'éveiller à cette heure ci.

Il poussa un long soupir avant d'entrer sous le jet d'eau chaude. La journée avait été longue et avait finit sur une mauvaise note avec 'Mione.

Le lendemain matin, ne voulant pas renouveler l'expérience de la veille avec les jumeaux, Hermione se leva bien avant tout le monde, pour être exacte elle était déjà debout quand le soleil commençait juste à pointer son nez. Et au bout de quelques heures, elle dut bien avouer s'ennuyer pour la première fois depuis une éternité, même le livre de Lockhart qu'elle lisait n'arrivait pas à la captiver.

Elle pensait à Ron et son accident de balais. Hermione n'avait jamais compris cette fascination qu'avait ces deux meilleurs amis pour cet objet et encore moins comment tous les Weasley pouvaient l'utiliser avec une telle frivolité. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait vraiment contrôler. Voilà ce qui ne plaisait pas à Hermione. Et en même temps elle avait toujours été fascinée lors des match des Quidditch. Souvent elle s'était surprise à se demander « Et si... ». Sans jamais franchir le pas. Terrorisée , se rappelant son premier cour de balais et tout les échecs qui en suivirent.

Néanmoins elle se décida à profiter du fait que tout le monde dormais encore pour sortir et emprunter un balais, un Brossdur appartenant à un des fils Weasley. Elle voulait commencer en douceur. Aussi se dirigea t-elle dans le champ derrière l'arbre centenaire.

Là, la jeune femme enfourcha le balais et poussa avec ses pieds pour décoller du sol. Aussitôt, son ventre se noua, elle n'était pas rassurer. Elle commença pas faire des aller retour avant de s'élever un peu plus haut, en prenant au fur et à mesure confiance. Puis cela commença à l'exciter, elle se mit à faire des piquer et à s'élever de plus en plus haut.

Pendant ce temps, le Terrier était en effervescence, Percy monopolisait la salle de bain, faisant raler Charlie,Ron et Harry qui poireautaient à la porte.

Mr Weasley venait de partir en urgence, une affaire d'objet moldu ensorcelés avec de la magie noire avait besoin de lui au plus vite. Les jumeaux émergeaient doucement face à leur petit déjeuner et Mrs Weasley chantonnait quand Lily débarqua soudainement, les cheveux en bataille, toujours en pyjama, les yeux exorbités pour lacher une bombe qui finit de réveiller ses ainés.

« Hermione a disparue ! »

« Disparue ?! » S'écria Mrs Weasley, le visage déformé par l'effarement et l'inquiétude.

« Calme toi maman » commença George « Allez chercher les garçons toutes les deux et regarder bien dans sa chambre avec Percy si jamais il y a eu un signe quelconque d'effraction ou de sortilège, avec Fred on va aller inspecter les alentours ».

Rapidement les jumeaux sortirent dehors, hurlant le nom de la jeune fille aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient. Sans grand succés, décidant de couvrir plus de kilomètre ils allèrent chercher leurs balais.

« Bha merde, j'aurais juré avoir rangé mon balais à sa place hier » grommela Fred en attrapant celui de Percy.

« Dans la panique avec Ron tu as dut le poser ailleurs » souligna George.

« Je me revois le poser à sa place pourtant... ».

Au même moment, les échos d'un rire de jeune femme retentirent au loin. Ni une, ni deux, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et foncèrent dans la direction d'où il leur semblait que le rire provenait. Mais une fois sur place ils ne virent personne.

« Bong sang, on a pas rêver quand ! Tu as entendu comme moi Fred ? »

« Oh ça oui putain je l'ai entendu ! Mais je ne la vois pas non de non. »

Une tornade brune piqua en flèche entre les deux hommes en rigolant. Laissant ces derniers abasourdis. Depuis quand Hermione Granger volait elle sur un balais ? Et non d'un chien comment faisait elle pour filer aussi vite sur un Brossdur ?

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, les jumeaux se mirent à la poursuite de la jeune femme qui riait à présent comme une folle.

Ce fut seulement après une bonne heure de course poursuite, lors de la quelle aucun des deux frères n'arriva à la rattraper, à leur plus grand étonnement, qu'elle finit par se poser au pied du grand arbre, avant de s'allonger, les joues rouges, essoufflée, un sourire béat sur son visage.

Les garçons s'installèrent de part et d'autres d'Hermione, eux aussi souriant comme des enfants.

« Putain 'Mion depuis quand tu voles ? » demande Fred.

« Ce matin » rigola t-elle.

« Ce matin ?! » répétèrent ils ahurits.

La jeune fille approuva en rigolant, c'était fou, c'était revigorant et Merlin que cela faisait du bien.

« Tu sais que tu as fais paniquer tout le monde à la maison ? » demanda George, faisant redescendre la jeune femme sur terre.

« Je.. je ne voulait pas ... » bredouilla t-elle.

« On s'est tous extrêmement inquiété » enchaîna son double.

« Mais je... »

« Notre cœur a faillit se briser... » rajouta le premier en passant un bras autour de la taille de Hermione.

Il fut vite imiter par Fred, tous les deux se collèrent au corps de la brune, dont le rouge aux joues s'était intensifier. Sa respiration qui était déjà courte dut à sa première vrai séance sur balais, fini par se couper totalement, quand celui qu'elle pensait être Fred, l'embrassa à pleine bouche après avoir penché son visage au dessus du sien, pendant que son double, déposait des baisers et mordillait sa peau, entre son cou et sa poitrine.

La jeune rouge et or était totalement grisé, des milliers de papillons commençaient à n'aître dans son bas ventre, son cœur avait redoubler d'ardeur, quand à son cerveau, il avait totalement déconnecté.

Et elle s'abandonna, répondant avec passion au baiser du rouquin, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du second. Elle était même su le point de laisser échapper un gémissement, quand le bruit d'une branche cassée les firent sursauter, se séparant de quelques centimètres par la même occasion.

« Non d'un Hippogriffe ! Je...j'arrive pas y croire ». Fit une voix familière.

A suivre...

Désolé pour cette immense retard, je n'ai pas d'excuse.

J'ai également commencé une nouvelle fiction: Everything goes Black, dont seul une introduction est disponible pour le moment, si l'idée plaît, le premiers chapitre devrait suivre.

Un nouveau chapitre de Nothing is impossible est aussi en ligne.

Et peut être à venir un futur Drarry en one shot surement.

En espérant que cela vous plaise:)

Vous pouvez reviewer si le cœur vous en dis, ça m'aide à savoir si cette histoire plaît ou pas et pas conséquence si je dois la continuer ou non.


End file.
